Our study seeks to determine the effcts of axillary secretion extracts on episodic release of GnRH by measurement of serume LH levels at various times in the menstruel cycle and determine when the greatest effects are seen. Our current results suggests that LH changes may be seen in subjects receiving axillary extracts within the first six hours of application. These results will help us to elucidate the structural nature, abundance and origin of axillary components which create LH changes.